


Will You Call My Name?

by craigtuckeradvocate



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Craig being a big dork, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tweek being an in love fool, this is basically just a big ol' fluffy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/pseuds/craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: "As you walk on by, will you call my name?"---When a date night (well, date day) doesn't go according to plan due to unforeseen weather, Tweek and Craig have to think fast. Do they cancel date day? Absolutely not! They make an impromptu trip to Target and plan from there.---A one shot for my one shot giveaway winner!





	Will You Call My Name?

**Author's Note:**

> For Jessica/starwarsrulz13 on tumblr! 
> 
> Jessica won my one shot giveaway months ago and now I'm FINALLY posting it! 
> 
> Her prompt request was Creek on a rainy day, so I hope you all enjoy!

            “They weren’t calling for rain in the forecast!”

            “Never believe the weather people, Craig! They’re a bunch of fucking liars!” Tweek yelled over the pouring rain, the two boys running for cover from the elements. They had such a nice day planned: wake up, go to the park, have a picnic, and go for a swim in Stark’s Pond. The weather was supposed to be nice, but, as luck would have it, the weather people were wrong, once again, about the forecast.

The couple climbed into Craig’s old Mustang, clothes sticking to their bodies and hair to their foreheads. The lunchbag containing their food and the blanket were tossed into the back seat once they were situated, Craig wiping the water out of his eyes.

            “Great, well, there goes our plans for the day.” He groaned, pushing the wet hair off his face. Tweek was doing the same to his hair, running his hands down his face to wipe the water away.

            “I mean…we could always just eat the food at home.” Tweek suggested, Craig letting out a sigh.

            “Yeah, but today’s date night.”

            “Well, I’d call date night more of date _day_ since our dates consist of the entire Sunday.” Tweek explained, but Craig ignored him.

            “Date night isn’t just us sitting home eating food.”

            “Sometimes it is.” Tweek interjected.

            “Sometimes, but we didn’t _plan_ to eat at home.”

They fell silent for a moment, Craig starting up the car to get the heat going. It was a nice day, but the rain was cold and miserable.

            “I have an idea.” The blonde suddenly said, Craig sniffling a bit before looking over at his boyfriend.

            “Yeah?”

            “Why don’t we make a fort?”

The idea made Craig laugh, a smile crossing his face.

            “You’re being serious, aren’t you?” He asked, Tweek blushing.

            “Well…yeah, sort of.” He mumbled, Craig suddenly pausing his laughter.

Oh.

            “Tweek, we’re seventeen. When was the last time you made a fort?”

            “I babysat Karen McCormick the other day and _she_ made a fort with me,” Tweek said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. “Forget I said it…” He mumbled, looking out the window as Craig started to drive them back to his house. The raven haired boy looked over at his boyfriend, mouth falling open, but no words came with the movement.

            “How about this,” Craig started, reaching across and finding Tweek’s hand. “Let’s stop at Target.”

“Target’s in the next town over!”

 “We can-we can get something to bake, something to occupy ourselves, and maybe some new blankets since the ones I have are beat anyways.” Craig said, Tweek biting his lip. It was a tempting offer, one he found hard to refuse.

What the hell? It was a rainy, miserable date day anyways.

Might as well make it a fun one.

            “Deal.”

* * *

Tweek couldn’t remember the last time he was at a Target.

It was a long time ago, he thinks. Probably a good five or so years ago. He’s just never had a reason to go to Target or to North Ridge, which was the next town over.

            “What kind of snacks should we get?” Craig asked, fingers running over every box on the shelf. It was making Tweek worry that one would knock over.

            “Hmm…you said something to bake, right?”

            “Mhm.”

            “I kinda want…something with chocolate.” Tweek murmured, eyes scanning over the shelves of boxed baked goods.

            “What about brownies?” Craig suggested, grabbing one of the more expensive brownie mixes.

            “Sure! But that one’s kinda expensive.”

            “Who cares? We’re treating ourselves today.” Craig chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he tossed the brownie mix into the basket Tweek was carrying. Their fingers automatically linked together, swinging delicately between them.

            “What else?”

            “Hmm…maybe some fun sodas or something.”

            “What qualifies as a _fun soda_?”

            “Like…I don’t know, orange soda?” Craig laughed, Tweek thinking a moment.

            “I haven’t had orange soda in a long time.” He said, Craig humming. He grabbed a six pack of orange soda, plopping it into the basket.

            “So it’s settled.” He laughed, Tweek smiling at his enthusiasm over the situation. It was sweet in a way, because they’ve never done simple, fun things quite like this before.

It was a nice change of pace.

Moving on to the home goods section, Tweek couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement as he realized that Craig was taking the time to do all of this to ensure they spent time together. They’ve been together since they were thirteen, and yet, Craig still gave him the same butterflies he gave Tweek back then.

            “Which color blanket?” Craig asked, holding up two of the same blanket, just in different colors: pink and white. It was a Sherpa blanket, and Tweek knew that Craig picked it up because of his love for soft blankets.

            “Pink. White would get too dirty.” Tweek said, Craig nodding as he tossed the pink into the basket.

Their little movie/picnic/fort building date day was coming along nicely, both chosing a movie out from the bargin bin.

Tweek chose _The Breakfast Club._

Craig chose _Pulp Fiction._

            “Can we get candy?”

            “What kinda candy?”

            “Something…chewy.” Craig said softly, Tweek snickering at the comment.

            “Because you just got your braces off?”

            “Mhm.” Craig hummed, grabbing some Starbursts, Gummy Bears, and some Sour Patch Kids.

            “Get the watermelon ones!”

            “The what?”

            “Sour watermelons! They’re better than the Sour Patch Kids.” Tweek said, a faint blush on his cheeks. Craig let out a laugh, shrugging as he switched out the bags and pressed a kiss to Tweek’s pink cheek.

            “Alright.”

They continued to walk the aisles of the store, Tweek eventually pausing their movements to think.

            “Do we need anything else?” He asked, Craig looking over his shoulder at him. He smirked a bit, looping his fingers through the belt loops on Tweek’s pants and tugging him closer.

            “I don’t know, but I’m hungry and really wouldn’t mind kissing you.” He murmured, enjoying the way Tweek’s face flushed red.

            “When we get home.” He breathed out, Craig smiling and pecking his lips quickly before turning and heading towards the register.

The butterflies Craig gave Tweek remained in his stomach until they got to the car.

* * *

            “To the left.”

            “Your left or mine?”

            “My left, Craig!” Tweek grunted out, tugging the sheets over top the chairs they had arranged in the living room. Craig helped adjust the sheet, stepping back once everything was in place.

            “Hm. Not bad.” He murmured, the rain hitting against the windows. It showed no sign of stopping.

            “It’s cute, but needs more.” Tweek instructed, crawling into said fort. He spread the pink Sherpa blanket they had purchased (and washed already since it wouldn’t stop leaving pink fuzzies everywhere) before setting up some pillows. They took the pillows off of Craig’s bed (and his NASA comforter) and the pillows off of the couch, Tweek working on arranging them while Craig got their food from the picnic and store. Upon Craig’s return, Tweek had somehow managed to set up a small strand of Christmas lights in the fort, Craig blinking as he stared at his boyfriend.

            “How-how did you manage to hang these up?”

            “Very carefully.” Tweek laughed, taking an orange soda from Craig.

            “Want me to set up the movie?” Craig asked, Tweek nodding as he took the abundance of food from Craig’s arms.

            “Mhm. I promise I won’t eat everything.”

            “Please don’t eat everything, I’m fucking starving.” Craig pleaded, Tweek letting out a laugh as he laid their little feast out: chips, sandwiches, their candy, and the soda.

            “When do you wanna make the brownies?”

            “Maybe in between movies? Speaking of, which movie should we watch first?”

            “ _Pulp Fiction_. I wanna end on a high note with _The Breakfast Club_ ,” Tweek said, taking a few chips and popping them in his mouth. “And I agree with your brownie baking time choice.” Craig looked over his shoulder and smiled as he finished setting up the movie, taking his sweatshirt off before crawling into the fort next to Tweek. The blonde could feel the warmth coming from his boyfriend, the slight scent of nicotine, mint, and cologne greeting his nostrils. It was a scent he’s loved for a very long time, and Tweek just knew that it’s something he will always love. They ate in silence, more focused on the movie than holding a conversation. About halfway through, Tweek started growing a little antsy, fingers picking at the Sherpa blanket beneath him.

            “You okay?” He jumped a bit as Craig’s voice broke his thoughts, Tweek nodding.

            “Yeah-yeah my, uh, meds are starting to wear off.” He whispered, dropping his head down to the pillow his elbows were resting on. Craig hummed, kissing the top of his head before reaching over and wrapping an arm around Tweek’s torso.

            “You need to go home and get more?”

            “’m okay. Just feeling more antsy.” He whispered, Craig nodding. They fell silent after that, Craig’s thumb idly rubbing across Tweek’s arm. It helped calm the ball of anxiety residing in Tweek’s stomach, his legs continuing to bounce, however.

            “Hey, c’mere.” Craig murmured, tilting Tweek’s chin up gently. Craig’s lips tasted like ham and orange soda, but oddly enough, Tweek thought it was incredibly relaxing. It made him feel more grounded in the moment, more safe, more alive. It reminded him that he was okay, that he was human, that Craig was right there next to him.

To put it simply, he didn’t mind tasting the ham and soda.

A soft hum vibrated in Tweek’s throat, hand coming up to rest on Craig’s cheek above him. The hand that had been resting on Tweek’s arm shifted to the ground, supporting Craig’s weight as Tweek rolled to lay on his back. The sounds of the movie soon became distant as Tweek found he could only focus on Craig, Craig’s lips, and the soft noises Craig was making. He was quickly pulled back into reality when Craig’s lips pulled away with a soft _smack_ , green eyes blinking up at the blue ones above him.

            “Wha-” Tweek breathed out, unable to even think straight still.

            “Feel better?”

            “Huh?”

            “Do you feel any better?” Craig chuckled, hand coming up to push the hair off of Tweek’s forehead and rest on his cheek afterwards.

            “Oh, um, uh huh.” A simple answer, considering the inside of Tweek’s brain resembled the artwork of a small child: scribbles and bursts of color.

            “You don’t seem it.”

            “Just, uh, you just- _ahhh_ -make me feel so… _warm_.” Tweek breathed out, pink dusting his cheeks and nose. Craig smiled a bit as he noticed the pink traveled down the length of his neck. Ducking his head down, Craig peppered light kisses to Tweek’s throat, the blonde’s eyes fluttering shut as he tilted his head back. Warm hands gripped lightly at Tweek’s hips, the sudden touch making his back arch a bit.

            “’s’okay, babe.” Craig muttered, Tweek’s back slowly returning to the soft blanket beneath him. There was something so utterly intense about the situation despite the gentleness of it all, yet Tweek couldn’t quite place his finger on it. Maybe it was the way Craig was holding him, or the way Craig’s breath tickled his neck. No, that wasn’t it. It didn’t take much longer to realize that the intensity was that Tweek was just _so_ hypersensitive to every little touch, every brush of Craig’s fingertips and drag of his lips lighting little fires under Tweek’s sensitive skin.

He didn’t mind it.

Not if Craig was the one lighting said fires.

            “Craig?”

            “Hmm?”

            “Wanna make those brownies?”

The movie seemed to be wrapping up, Craig’s eyes darting up to the screen for a moment.

            “Yeah…yeah, uh, we can do that.”

* * *

            “How many eggs?”

            “Two.”

            “That’s it?”

            “Are you questioning the box, babe?” Craig laughed, Tweek shrugging as he broke two eggs into the brownie mixture.

            “I mean, I’m not saying they’re wrong but _I_ use three in my brownies.”

            “So use three.”

            “No no! If the box says _two_ then they mean _TWO_.” Tweek emphasized, Craig smirking a bit as he stuck his finger into the batter, Tweek staring at him with wide eyes.

            “What?” He said, sticking the batter covered finger into his mouth.

            “Do you, like, want to fucking die?”

            “Excuse me?”

            “Salmonella is very real, Craig!”

            “Oh my god, babe, no one gets salmonella from a finger full of brownie mix!” Craig laughed, Tweek’s face turning a dark red.

            “Tell that to the people who get salmonella, Craig.” He grumbled, pouring the batter into the pan. Once it was tapped for air bubbles and evenly spread throughout the pan, Craig grabbed it off the counter and placed it in the oven, setting the timer.

            “What do you wanna do in the mean time? Tweek asked, who was now in the process of cleaning up the dishes. The rain was still pounding against the window by the sink, a rumble of thunder shaking the house. Wrapping his arms around Tweek’s waist from behind, Craig hooked his chin over his shoulder, watching him clean the dishes.

            “We can start _The Breakfast Club_ if you want.”

            “I’d rather wait so we have brownies.”

            “Mm. Good call.”

            “We can lay back in the fort. Just…talk a bit?”

            “Talking…that’s fun.” Craig murmured, pressing his lips to the junction where Tweek’s neck and shoulder met. The blonde made a soft noise of content, nodding as he set the now clean dishes in the drying rack.

            “Come on.” He chuckled, tossing the towel to the side after he dried his hands. Lacing his finger’s with Tweek’s, Craig led them out to the living room, crawling into the fort with Tweek not far behind. Before settling himself, Tweek pulled down a sheet that they had to cover the entrance, making the conversation a little more private.

Not that they needed the privacy. No one was home.

Tweek crawled over and laid his head against Craig’s chest, arm resting on his stomach as Craig’s arm came up and rested against his back. His fingers started to aimlessly play with Tweek’s hair, eyes closing as he let himself fully relax.

            “Have you ever thought what our lives would be like if we weren’t together?” Craig murmured, Tweek giving a soft hum.

            “Sometimes…during depressive episodes.” Tweek murmured back, his own eyes closed at this point. Craig swallowed, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

            “…I don’t like it.”

            “Don’t like what?”

            “Thinking of a life without you in it.”

Blinking his eyes open, Tweek looked up at Craig, who still had his eyes closed.

            “Why?” He whispered, Craig’s hand tangling even more into the blonde curls.

            “Because.”

            “Craig, really? Just tell me.”

            “…because, as you know…I’m a creature of habit. I like to do things a certain way every single day. I like waking up and seeing a good morning text from you. I like getting ready and planning my outfit out and wondering what you’ll say about it. I like picking you up each morning. I like the way your coffee makes my car smell on the ride to school. I like walking you to your locker and talking with you while you get your things. I like when _you_ walk with _me_ to _my_ locker and talk with _me_ while _I_ get _my_ things. I like how you always ask for my jacket, even if it’s a warmer day. I like how you _look_ in physics. I like how you _laugh_ at Clyde’s stupid bullshit at lunch. I just… _fuck_ , I like everything in my life that involves you and…I don’t-I don’t want to give that up. It’s…part of the reason why I’m so afraid of college at the moment…”

They hadn’t talked much about college, but it was approaching.

And that scared the ever living fuck out of Tweek and Craig.

Shifting so he was up on his elbow, Tweek smiled sadly at Craig, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

            “Hey…don’t think too much about that. We still got awhile before we even have to consider college.”

            “Not _that_ long. We’re in the fall of our junior year. We have, like, a year and a half left!” Craig said defensively, eyebrows furrowing. Tweek knew what that meant: he was upset. Craig’s eyebrows furrow when he’s trying not to get upset, but he’s often already upset when it happens. Thinking quickly, Tweek leaned down and pressed their lips together in a delicate kiss, Craig grunting underneath of him in surprise. His deep breathing quickly evened out, hands coming up to hold Tweek’s face close to his. As they pulled away, Craig let out a shaky breath, staring to the side. “Sorry…”

            “Don’t apologize for being emotional, Craig. It’s okay to show emotions, ya know.” Tweek whispered, Craig’s eyes slowly moving to look back at Tweek’s face.

            “I know…I just…part of me always feels guilty for showing emotions.”

            “Why is that?”

            “Well…I just-I don’t know-I feel like I have to be strong for everyone around me. Like, when my dad isn’t around, I’m the man of the house, and sometimes my mom will have a breakdown over work or money or some bullshit. I have to comfort her and be strong. Same with Tricia. Sometimes she tells me things that she doesn’t feel comfortable sharing with my mom, and sometimes those things make her upset. Again, I have to stay strong. Then there’s you. I always have to be strong for you. You’re my boyfriend. It-it’s my fucking _job_ to protect you and-and be a shoulder to cry on, ya know?!”

            “And it’s also _my job_ to be _your_ shoulder to cry on and to protect _you_. It’s a two way street, Craig.” Tweek explained, smiling softly. Chewing on his bottom lip, Craig fell quiet as he thought, eventually letting out a soft sigh.

            “Yeah…you…yeah.” He breathed out, jaw clenching. Tweek frowned, laying his head down against Craig’s chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him. When Tweek opened his mouth, it was like a floodgate had opened up on Craig, one that should’ve been opened long ago:

            “It’s okay to be _sad_ , Craig.”

Tweek didn’t expect six simple words to have such an impact on Craig, but here he was, softly sobbing as he tugged his boyfriend close and hid his face in his neck. Tweek just stroked his hair, pressing light kisses to his forehead as he let him exhort himself.

            “I-I’m- _fuck_ -I’m sorry! I just…I-I hate thinking about the future right now. It-it seems so _dark_ because _you_ might not be there!” He explained, and Tweek completely understood.

            “I understand. Please don’t apologize.” Tweek whispered, Craig slowly calming himself down. It seemed like it was a cathartic cry that Craig really needed, one that should’ve happened a long time ago. A comfortable silence fell over them, Craig’s hands sliding gently up and under Tweek’s shirt. Shivering at the light touch, Tweek tilted his head down to bury himself in Craig’s hair, eyes fluttering shut.

            “I love you.” Craig eventually whispered, Tweek smiling into the black hair.

            “I love you, too.” He whispered back, Craig smiling against his neck.

            “Come down here.” Craig muttered, fingers wrapping around Tweek’s wrists to push himself up. As he pushed himself up, Craig pressed their lips together, both boys sighing softly into the kiss. Their lips seemed to know what to do.

Well, of course, because they’ve been doing this since they were thirteen. It was second nature to them at this point.

Tweek smiled into the kiss as Craig’s hand slid up the length of his arm and rested on the back of his neck, thumb running lightly over his pulse. Suddenly, his thumb stilled, but Craig’s index finger started to tap a rhythm, against the back of his neck.

_Tap tap…tap tap…tap tap…_

            “What’re you doing?” Tweek breathed out through a soft laugh, Craig smiling softly.

            “It’s your heart beat.” Craig whispered, hand sliding down to rest over Tweek’s heart. He started doing it again.

_Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap._

It was faster this time.

Probably because Craig always seemed to have that effect on Tweek.

            “I-It’s faster.” Tweek whispered, Craig smiling.

            “Uh huh,” He grabbed Tweek’s hand, placing it over his own heart. The blonde got a feeling for the rhythm before tapping it out.

_Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap._

            “You tend to do this a lot to me.” Craig whispered, Tweek’s face flushing pink.

            “Yeah? Even after all these years?” Tweek breathed out, Craig starting to lean forward for a kiss.

            “Especially after all these years.” He whispered, lips colliding as he finished speaking. Craig rolled them so he was on top of Tweek, both boys adding a little more passion into this kiss. Their legs tangled together, fingers running through each other’s hair as their hips pressed lightly against one another, soft sounds of content coming from their throats. This kiss was definitely more vocal than the others, between Craig’s soft grunts and Tweek’s little whimpers. Tweek gasped in surprise when Craig tore his lips away, eyes widening a bit as Craig trailed kisses down his jaw and to his neck. Letting his eyes close, Tweek whined quietly as Craig sucked at his neck, nipping lightly as well. Even after all this time, Craig still insisted on marking Tweek, the words he always says to justify the hickies ringing through Tweek’s head:

            “ _People just really need to know you’re mine_.”

Snapping back to reality as Craig’s lips tugged away, Tweek blushed as he heard Craig whistle low, thumb coming up to run over the considerably large hickey.

            “Damn…I’ve out done myself.”

            “Craig!” Tweek squeaked out, hand coming up to cover the hickey.

            “Hey, don’t hide my handy work!” Craig laughed, arms wrapping around Tweek as he fell to the side. The blonde couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, soft giggle falling from his lips.

            “I…I _do_ like it when you do that.”

            “What? Mark you?”

            “Mhm.” Tweek hummed, nose nuzzling into Craig’s cheek. He could feel the curve of his smile.

            “I like doing it.” He murmured, eyes closing. Tweek inhaled to sigh, but paused a moment. Sniffing some more, he furrowed his brows.

            “Are our brownies burning?” He whispered, yelping as Craig sat upright.

            “ _FUCK!_ Our brownies!” Tweek let out a laugh as Craig darted out of the fort, curling up and biting his lip as he grinned.

How he got so lucky to meet a guy like Craig, Tweek wasn’t sure.

It’s perfect people like Craig that makes Tweek think back to all the times he sat in church and questioned if God was real or not.

Sometimes Tweek thinks God is real.

It’s mainly when Craig is involved.

* * *

Tweek dropped his head to Craig’s shoulder as _The Breakfast Club_ approached its end, his boyfriend pressing a light kiss to his hair. Their plate of semi-burnt brownies have long been eaten, their stomachs comfortably full. The rain had stopped about half way through the movie, but neither seemed to care or notice. All they really focused on was the movie and each other, eventually ignoring the movie to kiss a little more.

As the kids all started walking out of the school from their detention, Tweek laid his head down, linking his fingers with Craig’s as he laid besides him.

            “Do you think if we met later in life we’d be together?”  
            “Depends. When would we have met?” Craig asked, Tweek thinking a moment.

            “Last year.” He said, Craig humming as he sipped some of his water.

            “I think so, yeah.”

            “What makes you think that?”

            “The fact that I feel this draw to you.” Craig said without even thinking. It caught Tweek off guard, the blonde rolling onto his side.

            “What do you mean?” He asked, Craig pursing his lips as he shrugged.

            “I just…feel like I want to be around you all the time, like I want to be near you. I don’t know, babe, I just…really, _really_ like spending time with you.”

Tweek blinked, face breaking out into a soft smile after a moment.

            “I…yeah…I-I-yeah. I agree.” He giggled, Craig smiling.

            “I’m sorry our date night…day…date day didn’t go according to plan.” Craig murmured, Tweek gasping.

            “Are you kidding?! I had a _great_ day with you, honey! This…honestly, this unplanned date day turned into one of my favorites!” Tweek laughed, Craig turning a light pink.

            “It…really?” He breathed out, smile tugging at his lips.

            “Of course. I got to spend it with you! Isn’t that what counts? Spending time together?” Tweek giggled, Craig chuckling as he rolled on top of Tweek for the umpteenth time that day.

            “Of course, baby. That’s what counts.” He whispered, leaning down to capture his lips once more. As they softly kissed, the teen’s final letter to Mr. Vernon played in the background.

            “ _But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain…and an athlete…and a basket case…a princess…and a criminal…does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Breakfast Club”_

Tweek didn’t realize it as they kissed, but Craig’s fist slowly raised in time with Judd Nelson’s as he walked across the football field. He only felt the soft smile that appeared on Craig’s lips as Craig realized something really important in that moment:

Unplanned date days were the most important thing in his life.

Especially when they were with Tweek Tweak.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this little one shot! I know it isn't a Tiny Dancer update, but that'll come soon! I start classes tomorrow, so be patient with me on updates. But for now, enjoy this little one shot! Thank to Jessica for entering my competition WAY back in May, but, as always, any and all feedback is appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed this little fluffy one shot! 
> 
> -Summer


End file.
